coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7540 (21st February 2011)
Plot Ken, Deirdre and Simon are ecstatic when Peter and Leanne announce that they are back together. Leanne thanks Ken and Deirdre for accepting her. Steve's disappointed when the bank refuses to lend him the full amount he requested. He tells Lloyd that Street Cars will have to wait while he pays off his other debts first. Lloyd's displeased. Chesney's put-out as Gary continues to borrow his van to work as a van hire driver. Janice lets Nick know that Leanne has returned to Peter. She tells him that there's nothing left for him in Weatherfield and he should leave town. Audrey urges Nick to take no notice but he can see Janice's point. Sunita bravely enters the Corner Shop for the first time since the crash. Owen requests further payment prior to completing the repairs. Sunita's suspicious when Dev stalls. Julie feels sorry for Tyrone when she thinks he's struggling with living alone. She barges into his house with her dirty washing, asking to use his machine and offering to take care of his housework at the same time. Tyrone's railroaded. Owen gives Dev until the end of the day to pay him a cheque for the completed work. Cheryl invites Steve and Becky to accompany her and Lloyd to a free night at the casino. Becky's keen. Leanne, Peter and Simon set off to Cyprus on honeymoon. Anna and Eddie welcome Faye to No.6 for her first overnight stay. Their nerves are exacerbated when Faye seems prickly. Sunita confronts Dev with their bank statements. He's forced to confess that the shop wasn't insured. Dev explains he's been funding the repair work using their savings, and he's behind on the rent for the other shops. Sunita's open-mouthed when Dev admits they could also lose their house. Cast Regular cast *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Hilary - Caroline Pegg Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard - Office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev has shocking news for Sunita as Owen chases payment for the shop refurbishment; Nick plans to leave Weatherfield; and Faye's visit to the Windasses gets off to a bad start. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,550,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2011 episodes